Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank are the guest Senseis of the Tech element in Skylanders: Imaginators. They are trainers of the Bazooker and Quickshot Battle Classes. Background Ratchet was a street-wise, wrench-swinging guy who always liked to get into an adventure without really thinking about the risks or odds. He made many sarcastic comments and jokes and sometimes took things very personally, but over the ten years that series takes place in, Ratchet has matured and become more serious. He enjoyed swinging down zip-lines and using his Swingshot. Ratchet was also fearless, shown taking on any enemy and obstacle with almost no signs of fear. There were a few occasions in which Ratchet had actually shown fear, like in the face of death. He also often adventured with his good pal, Clank. Biography Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their new adventures in Skylands after being recruited by Master Eon becomes more awesome than usual when Ratchet (alongside his friend Clank) leads Bazooker & Quickshot Imaginators to victory against Kaos! Story Ratchet Was The Last Of His Kind And His Ship Crashlanded On Skylands When He Was A Baby And The Skylanders Took Him In Along With Master Eon And They Taught Him The Ways Of The Tech Element And When He Was Older He Found Clank And So They Teamed Up To Become Skylands Greatest Warriors Relationships Ratchet hasn’t had great relationships. The only real relationship is with clank, his robot friend. Gameplay TBC Stats Abilities Weapons (Attack 2) *Combustor/Magma Combustor: Shoots high-velocity fireballs of superheated plasma from the blaster at enemies. *Fusion Grenades/Fusion Bombs: Throws grenades from the glove at enemies. *Warmonger/Peacemaker: Shoots two rockets per shot. *Suck Cannon/Vortex Cannon: Pulls smaller enemies in and uses them as ammunition. *Groovitron/Groovibomb: Throws a floating disco ball that plays mesmerising music, causing any enemies near it to dance uncontrollably. *Buzz Blades/Doom Blades: Shoots lethal saw blades which ricochets off enemies and almost any surface. After a saw blade hit an enemy, it curved back onto that enemy for multiple hits. *Pyrocitor/Lavacitor: Flamethrower which can easily defeat smaller enemies. *Mr. Zurkon/Mr. Zurkon & Zurkon Jr.: Released a small, hovering synthenoid named Mr. Zurkon who aids you in battle by shooting at enemies with a mounted laser blaster. *Agents of Doom/Agents of Dread: Throws robot agents which acts kami-kaze explosives, running towards an enemy and exploding on-contact. *Miniturret Glove/Megaturret Glove: Launches a small gun turret from the glove which targets and fire lasers at enemies automatically, and self-destructs. *Scorpion Flail/Leviathan Flail: A very powerful flail with a metal ball connected electrically to it that Ratchet swings at enemies in-front of him to damage them. *Bouncer/Heavy Bouncer: Launches a large bomb, which in turn launches smaller bombs upon explosion. *Alpha Disruptor/Alpha Cannon: A nano-weapon which fires a charged up plasma beam at an enemy, dealing heavy damage. *Shock Ravager/Lightning Ravager: An electric whip that delivers a painful shock to enemies that come into contact with it. It also features "quantum changing", firing searing bolts of electricity from the whip at enemies. *Sonic Eruptor/Super Sonic Eruptor: This took the form of a small slug-like creature called a Xenegote which appeared in-front of you, and seemed to burp and emit the powerful soundwave which harms enemies. *Decoy Glove/Doppelbanger: Throws out a balloon "decoy" modeled after Ratchet from the glove, which lure enemies to attack the Decoy as opposed to Ratchet. When upgraded, the decoy is more durable and can shoot lasers. *RYNO V: Releases a number of rockets towards enemies. While firing, it played the 1812 Overture, a classic Tchaikovsky piece that's known for using cannon fire as part of its music. The weapon mainly launched hails of bullets in a spraying formation but, in tune with the 1812 Overture, it launches a missile from the center barrel of the gun while the outer barrels sprayed bullets in a similar fashion to two overlapping miniguns. Quotes *"I'm Clank and my friend Ratchet would train some Imaginators with Bazooker & Quickshot skills to fight against Kaos." - Sensei Training Bonus (said by Clank) *"All right! This technique gives Quickshot & Bazooker Imaginators some power to show those bad guys who is the boss over here!" - Secret Technique Bonus *"Lock and load!" *"Let's go, Clank!" *"Check this out!" - Sky-Chi (Flight of the Aphelion) *"Quiet and done!" - End of Sky-Chi *"Hmm... it's maybe not a Gold Bolt but that would be useful..." - when collecting treasure (said by Clank) *"Well, we got our guest who showed up here. Right, Ratchet?" - when encountering Hammer Slam Bowser (said by Clank) *"So you is that bandicoot who Qwark told us before?" - when encountering Crash Bandicoot *"I have a feeling we have been in the same company back in the day..." - when encountering Spyro *"This reminds me most of those gladiator battles I came through before!" - Gong Battle Begins Sensei Gifts *'Clank-Pack' - Backpack - Ultimate - +30 Defense, +20 Luck Awarded by Ratchet & Clank. *'Dual Combustors' - Quickshot Weapon - Ultimate - +20 Attack, +40 Speed Unlocked by opening the Quickshot Shrine in Sky Fortress with Ratchet & Clank. *'?' - Bazooker Weapon - Ultimate - +? Attack, +? Speed Unlocked by opening the Bazooker Shrine in The Golden Arcade with Ratchet & Clank. Trivia *Ratchet & Clank is one of the Senseis who can train 2 Battle Classes. *Ratchet's quote to Spyro references that both their games are made by Insomniac Games before Spyro went third-party. Category:Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Guest Characters Category:Characters Category:Quickshot Senseis Category:Bazooker Senseis Category:Tech Category:Senseis Category:Tech Senseis